Breathless
by richardgansey
Summary: Hey Bella, você acredita em amor? / Edward&Bella, sobre vestidos brancos e finais felizes.


**Nota da autora: **

Essa coisinha curtinha e boba veio de um momento insano de uma mente insana, essa mesma mente que tinha prometido a si mesma que não iria mais sucumbir a Edward&Bella. Mas a carne é fraca, meu bem. Ah, nada foi betado. Então desculpem qualquer coisa.

**1. **Fanfic totalmente inspirada na música "Speak Now", da Taylor Swift. O título _também_ veio de uma música dela, "Breathless" – que na tradução ao pé da letra significa 'sem fôlego'.

**2.** A frase que inicia a fanfic veio da música "Rumour Has It" da Adele (L). Tradução no final.

**3. **Yay! Feliz aniversário, Robert! Muitas felicidades, paz, amor e Kristen na sua vida. Continue assim, sempre lindo e talentoso. Amamos você! (L)

* * *

><p><strong><strong>B r e a t h l e s s <strong>  
><strong>por Amie Molly

* * *

><p><em>But rumour has it I'm the one you're leaving her for.<br>_

* * *

><p>Olhar cabisbaixo, o coração tragicamente acelerado e ignorando todo o resto.<p>

"_OhDeusajude-a" _e "_Porque diabos ela estaria aqui?" _era tudo que sussurravam.

Estaria ela tentado fazer a si mesma sofrer?

Toda a risada que ela ouvia ao fundo diria que sim, _absurdamente sim_.

Mas ela ainda é sua melhor amiga, então porque ela não pode, oh, não sei...

**Ser. Feliz. Por. Ele. **

(provavelmente porque ele irá viver na porra de uma vida perfeitinha que não inclui você)

;-;

Victoire Denali, a perfeição a seu dispor.

Ela é tudo: cheia de pequenos lindos sorrisos_&_lindos olhos azuis e cheia de atitudes e coisinhas perversas e-

-certocerto, nada de realmente _perverso_.

Na verdade, ela é sempre toda linda e perfeita pra caramba, e merece o melhor.

Bella não.

;-;

Certo, ela retira tudo àquilo sobre perfeição e tudo mais.

Victoire é realmente uma vadia.

Ugh, como ela pôde?-

_Isabella Swan_

"Sim, isso mesmo, Isabella Swan. I-S-A-B-E-L-L-A-S-W-A-N."

"Desculpe garota, mas não está na lista."

Não estava na lista de convidados do casamento?

(e você pode ver Victoire mordendo o lábio culposamente enquanto você sai pela porta)

;-;

Mas é claro que ela entra de qualquer maneira.

Porque ela é a porra da Isabella Swan e ele a porra do Edward Cullen.

E quase se pode sentir a tensão nos próprios nomes.

E ele diz algo do tipo "Está tudo bem, ela é minha convidada".

E os lábios de Victoire estão tremendo agora.

(e você quase se sente culpada, eu disse _quase_.)

* * *

><p>E chegou a hora para uma pequena lição sobre a história de Edward&amp;Bella.<p>

Os dois sempre vieram juntos, - na mesma frase, em pares.

Melhores amigos desde o início-

- até o dia em que se tornou algo mais.

Eles estavam _(estão)_ apaixonados.

Ele era _(é)_ o Romeu para sua Julieta.

Ele, o garoto mais velho.

A definição do proibido.

Até seus pais descobrirem.

E foi algo tipo:

"_Fora daqui, menino. Deixe-a em paz."_

E ele se foi.

Desapareceu no ar.

(e você ainda sente falta dele, não adiante negar).

;-;

Há um grande bolo branco de casamento ao centro da sala.

Pequeninas damas de honra vestidas em branco.

Linda decoração em todos os lugares.

E é quase perfeito.

Mas não é.

Porque era o casamento _dele_, mas não era com ela.

E não há Bella&Edward sem Edward.

(sim, você é apenas Bella_&_ agora).

* * *

><p>Hey Bella, você acredita em finais felizes?<p>

Hey Bella, você acredita em finais

Hey Bella, você acredita em

Hey Bella, você acredita

Hey Bella, você

Hey Bella, v-

Hey Bella, você acredita em amor?

(agora é sua chance, _preparar-apontar-fogo!_)

* * *

><p>Ela quase não <em>vê<em>.

O olhar dele em cada pedaçinho de você, enquanto ele está lá em cima, no altar.

Preparando-se paradizer seus votos.

Ela quase não _ouve_.

A respiração pesada quando o padre começa a falar.

Ela quase não _nota_.

O pequeno olhar que ele dá a ela quando aquelas famosas palavras são ditas.

"Fale agora ou cale-se para sempre."

(mas você percebe, não é? você percebe tudo isso.)

;-;

Seu coração está b-b-batendo.

Ela recebe olhares de todos os lugares.

Ela se levantou, pessoal. Dêem à garota um prêmio.

E agora ela está olhando no imenso oceano verde que é os olhos dele.

Então ela se deixa afundar...

"Não se case com ela, Edward."

_Eu te amo. _

E todo mundo está muito focado nela para perceber o grande sorriso se abrindo nos lábios _dele_.

(e você realmente nunca se arrependeu por isso. )

;-;

"Encontre-me lá fora", ele sussurra.

_Eu te amo. _

"Eu estava esperando que você dissesse isso"

_Eu te amo. _

E assim ela faz.

Encontra-o lá fora, isso mesmo.

E depois de tanta espera e lágrimas trágicas –

Eles ficaram juntos.

Viveram _FelizesParaSempre_

E toda aquela merda.

* * *

><p><strong>Fim<strong>

* * *

><p><em>- Mas dizem por aí que é por mim que você está deixando-a.<em>

;-;

Espero que tenham gostado, foi de coração. Agora, reviews? (L)


End file.
